An Unexpected Future
by IronBat99
Summary: Desperate to scavenge for Energon, Team-Prime heads out for Megatron's ship. Out of nowhere, a Transformer from the future arrives to correct the group's mistakes to save the distant years. Unfortunately, with nosy children, this traveller reveals too much details that affects everyone. And with two-different types of Decepticons, who knows if they'll survive. (Optimus x Ratchet!)
1. The Stranger's Arrival

_Author's Note: I wanted this story to be separated into chapters. And just so you know, I'm just writing from the top of my head. I apologize if I leave __**you **__hanging, and don't continue on. I am in Highschool, and everyone knows that it can be a handful. _

_This takes place in the series Transformers Prime, or Beast Hunters if you may. Optimus is still in the team, and members like Wheel-Jack, SmokeScreen, and Ultra Magnus are also to be involved. And one last thing...it's gonna be a bit AU. Okay wait, alot of AU. (For noobs that don't know what that acronym stands for, it's __**Alternate Universe; **__meaning, I'll be changing things here and there.)_

_And another important detail, I wanted to be in this one. So, an OC as well. __**OC- Original Character. **__But I assure you, I won't be all over the place. I'll have a major part, but not enough to ruin the entire...love-story. Enjoy..._

* * *

><p>"But Bulk?! I wanna go with you guys!" Miko complained. She wasn't receiving the experience of a life-time. Sometimes she thought that Bulk-Head got tired of her, and tried his best to make his sincerest excuse. And the reality of that made her rip inside. She knew he was always protecting her, but she just wanted to tag along, that's all. Is that too much to ask for? Unfortunately, it was.<p>

"Huhhrrr, Miko. I already explained why you can't come. This is urgent, and if Optimus told us to send you kids home, then not only do we need to follow orders, but take safety-precautions as well. I'm sorry..." The Wrecker really did want for Miko to join, but listening to directions for her sake came first. He couldn't dare witness a tragedy, especially the girl. The only further explanation, was that he cared.

"Whatever!" She faced a pout, and fiercely crossed her arms. Walking away, Raf barged in. He looked at her, then to Bulk-Head.

"What's with her?" Raf asked.

"Ugh, the usual. How can someone so small be so stubborn?"

"I have no idea. I still haven't understood girls completely." The 12 1/2-year old boy winked at the Auto-Bot, and gained a giggle in return.

"I heard that!" Miko yelled from across the room. The other two gulped, and quickly reversed to a different subject. The Rock-Star sat on a table, that was only used to hold their back-packs from school. She swung her legs back-and-forth, arms gripping on the edge of the table. Jack was right next to her, seeming to text his Mom to pick them up. Miko frowned at the sight.

"I don't want to leave. Wheel-Jack is gonna be here soon, and Bulk-Head will go with him on a mission...without me! Your Mom can't come now!" She stomped down and snatched the flip-phone away.

"Hey, give it back!" Jack commanded.

"No!"

"Miko!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Miko, I wasn't even texting my Mom. She's already driving here as we speak. Why do I need to remind her, you know how she is." Arguing with June was pointless. Even if he tried to call her off, she'd still come. One of the reasons he loved, and despised her.

"Oh, it was that girl from school, huh? You do realize she doesn't like you, right? The only purpose you are to her is a ride. Hasn't Arcee told you that, or is she also too blind to see?" Miko was jealous...clearly visible.

"I never told Jack that, 'cause I wanted him to figure it out for himself. Apparently, love blinds all. Isn't that right, Ratchet?" Arcee asked the Medic, who was currently working with the lacking-supply of energon. Everyone jumped at the voice of the motorcycle; they were told she would return in another hour. Ratchet especially, tried his might to ignore her.

"Hmmm...oh Arcee, you're back. What a surprise you lied about your timing."

"Don't play fraggy with me. You know what I meant..." Arcee's optic twitched. It was difficult to keep your head with Ratchet. Two hot-heads don't mix. And since that incident she saw, involving Optimus, she couldn't help but memorize that moment as if she were taping it. She wanted so badly, to tell everyone else.

"Well, you'll share later. For now, I have bad news." The Medic turned to face everyone else. His robotic-face screamed failure. He looked around, and steadied his sound. "You all know we're staying here for a longer period, right?"

"Just get to the point, Ratch." Bulk-Head interrupted.

"[Sigh] We've deceased on energon-fuel, and the synth-en isn't stable to program in any of you. I can't let what happened to me, result in devastating effects to you. The only other option is to-"

"Find some! Don't you guys always do that?" Jack interfered.

"Yes, but my computer isn't locating any. We have to smuggle from what Megatron's war-ship contains. It's the only plan I can think of; Optimus may not approve..."

"I do. We still obtain the ship's coordinates. We can use this information as an advantage. Arcee, Bulk-Head, BumbleBee, Wheel-Jack, and I will head out the following segment. Ratchet and SmokeScreen will meet with the children at their studies. We mustn't fail from this vagerious task, as trouble will come from the unexpected. Do I find myself clear?" Optimus stated. And boy, was he serious. Raf, Miko and Jack appeared worried. Everyone else nodded their heads, except for BumbleBee, who still seemed to not have arrived yet. Raf searched around.

"Bee? Where's Bee?" His eyes rolled left to right. He then heard a powerful engine-noise. "Bee! You're here!"

"Beep-Beep, Boo-Epp." The yellow-Scout roared from the drive-in, into the base. The wind-shield caught a nice shine from the bright lighting of the room. He really was a bot to die for. His left-door opened, and out came June, or Ms. Darby. Stepping out, Raf ran over to the car and like a speeding-bullet, crawled in and fastened his seat-belt.

June greeted the Auto-Bots, and faced Jack.

"I know Mom, I'm coming." Without noticing, Jack retrieved his cell-phone from Miko's hand, and scurried away.

"Hey!" Miko reacted. Although, she didn't move. She crossed her arms a second time and patted her foot, rapidly on the floor. She knew she had to leave too. Like she declared before, her Foster-Parents are afraid of her. There was particularly no reason to spend her life with a couple who's being payed to love her. She mentally sighed.

"C'mon, Miko. We're not dealing with this again. It's a school-night; you should be in bed already." Ms. Darby said. She wasn't in the mood to waste time today. Without a word, Miko suddenly picked up one foot, and slowly scooted to the car. She can feel Bulk-Head's optics on her. Not spending the night with him **was a waste of time.** Everyone knew that...

"Bye Miko; see ya' tomorrow, hopefully..." Cheerful, Bulk waved goodbye. All he received was a weak hand-gesture, and a sad-smile. In 2-minutes, they were gone.

A few moments passed, and Wheel-Jack and SmokeScreen returned from a brief break to get used to the common principles of the road.

"It's actually harder than it looks. I almost got a new ticket from driving too fast." SmokeScreen shrugged as he commented.

"I almost ran some idiot over. It was his fault, he wasn't watchin' the light." Wheel-Jack replied, gaining looks. "What? He didn't look before he crossed!"

"I positively hope you are more stable when traveling in vehicle-mode." Optimus said.

"Ehh, whatever."

* * *

><p>It was 11:48 PM, and Ratchet was still preparing. There wasn't any fuel to waste or use, but for some reason, the trigger that controlled the Ground-Bridge wasn't functioning properly. Bulk-Head. Bulk-Head was to blame; it was the only solution. He always tries to do something and fails. It had to be him, it just had to be!<p>

"Ratchet, is there a problem?" A shadow overcame the Medic, startling him for a second.

"Oh, Optimus! I didn't see you there. I was just fixing some bugs. Nothing serious, really. Can you hand me that screw-driver to your left, please?"

"This one?" He reached for the tool, and grabbed it.

"Negative, the other one." Ratchet grinned. The other smiled from his mistake, and searched for a correction._ Woosh! _Suddenly, the portal bursted on, bringing sound and a greenish-sprout to the room. Both bots immediately paused from their actions, and traced the scene. At first, nothing happened. But then, a female-figure stood before them. She was a Transformer...

_Peace..._

_Before you go~ Comments and +likes are always appreciated. Thank you..._

_To see how the stranger would look like, I'm thinking about drawing her (Me). Then I'll save it as the cover of the story. It'll give you an idea, but you can make one of your own. _


	2. A Cold Welcoming

_Author's Note: _ It took a while, but I finally decided to write a second chapter. There's a lot more dialogue in this one. I hope its worth it...

Also, when a character's name is in parenthesis, that means they're thinking. _Enjoy..._

* * *

><p>It seemed that the usage of the Teleporter created a power-outage; it was extremely dark, and only two measly ceiling-lights were functioning. The suspicious robot stood still, examining her surroundings. She turned around and witnessed the Ground-Bridge evaporate. Redirecting her stance, she noticed two others staring at her, not frightened, but as if ready to attack. She backed away a few inches and was bravely the first to speak.<p>

"Uhh, hi? Can you tell me what timeline this is...please?" She squinted her left optic; they were bright blue.

"Tell us who you are first." Optimus asked politely. His comrad next to him softened his position.

"Well, my name is Freeze Flame. I'm from the year 2406, and it seems I've traveled back in time. Now, since I told you what's my role in this, where in **Sam Hill **am I?" The bot asked. She still couldn't see who she was talking to. (FF-Do they have any power in this place?) Ratchet rotated to Optimus with a puzzled look.

"I thought Agent Fowler was the only odd human who said that."

"Wait, did you say Fowler?" Freeze Flame overheard.

"Yes, but-" The Medic began.

"I wanna see, please take me to him," as she walked up to her two encounters, she almost tripped at the sight, "Whaa?! You...y-you two. I-I...you're Optimus Prime! And you...Ratchet! Primus, I uhh..." She suddenly stopped when she noticed the strange faces the Auto-Bots were giving her. Calming down, the female took a deep breathe and held out her metal-hand. She gave a childish-smile, revealing how young she really was. Hesitantly, Optimus accepted the friendly greeting, while Ratchet just watched with a grimmed image. The guest knew he was going to be a handful; she just had to figure out how she would gain his trust.

"It's an Honor to meet you, sir. I've heard so much stories about your previous battles against Megatron-"

"You look familiar. Are you sure we haven't met before?" Ratchet interrupted.

"Umm, I would've remembered an event such as this, hehe." Freeze Flame replied. Rubbing her head, she tried not to look more suspicious than she already was. She knew an interrogation would come sooner or later; that's if she can survive right now, with this grumpster.

"Did anyone follow you from whence you came?" Ratchet instantly asked. The Auto-Bot leader granted a questionable face to the stubborn and disrespectful Doctor. The other was appalled by the sudden change in subject.

"Oh, I don't know, I-"

"What? You don't know?! What do you mean you don't know?! You clearly have driven this base in tremendous danger! You-" Optimus quickly reacted and forcibly took hold of Ratchet's shoulder-attachments. Freeze Flame stepped backwards, with surrendering hands.

"Sorry Mister, but I really can't fill in. I can only say that if they have followed, they'd land in Decepticon HQ, that's if they are a Con. Obviously, I'm one of the good-guys if I've tumbled in...this little vicinity you fellas got here. It's cute..." She placed her hands on her hips and again, her vision wonderingly strolled around. All she received, was a grunt from the old bot.

"I apologize for my old friend's attitude. He hasn't been recharged in days. Perhaps you should equip that rest now, Ratchet."

"Yeah...really." The female thought out loud. Ratchet glared at her for one final moment, then released himself from the other's grasp and walked away. She waved; he snickered.

"[Sigh] With my supervision, I will guide you for a tour in our base, until you meet my requirements and questions. If you do cause any harm to this facility, I will have no other choice but to terminate you. I do hope you aren't corrupted."

"[Gulp] Hehe, you got it coach."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day-<strong>

Miko, unsurprisingly, was called down to the Principal's office for taping a piece of paper that said 'I suck', at the back of a teacher she disliked.

"He had it comin'!" Miko replied repeatedly. Jack and Raf shook their heads. It was like she was the sister, always making a fuss all the time because she never gets **her **way. And the two brothers, helplessly listening to her complaints.

"Hey, I have this annoying teacher, Mrs. Bardini. She keeps giving huge packets for homework. But, that doesn't mean I have to prank her. I can't tolerate her class, but you just have to deal with it." Raf implied.

"Uh, but you still have the easy classes; I learn about Trigonometry and other useless-"

"What's up, dudes! And, dudette! Nice to meet ya'!" A teenager, estimated about the same age as Miko ran up to the trio. She was almost as tall as Jack, and had glasses just like Raf. She seemed Hispanic.

"Hello, what's your name?" The youngest one asked.

"Me llamo (I'm) Stephanie, and you guys must be Rafael, Jack, and the crazy Miko." The mysterious girl declared.

"Crazy? Did you just call me crazy?!" Miko jumped at the trait, and poked her arms out, ready to strangle the accuser. Both boys restrained her, trying to wield her distance from trouble.

"Guess I shouldn't say that ever again. Anyway, see ya' guys later!" Stephanie ran away, waving her hand. She haulted after 5-seconds, catching her breathe. She wasn't in the best shape.

"So, she was the one who got knocked over in gym-class." Jack grinned.

"She's gonna get knocked over by me once I meet her again." Miko finally broke free.

"Don't be like Ratchet, Miko. She was just being friendly." Raf assured.

"Yeah." The oldest agreed.

"Hmph! Well, I don't like it." The Japanese-girl ruffled. The other two just sighed as they waited for their mechanical Guardians to arrive.

_Peace..._

_Before you go~ Comments and +likes are always appreciated. I read people's replies all the time, so don't assume because I don't answer back, I don't acknowledge the awesomeness of you weirdos. Thanks, and a pic of this new character will appear...eventually. _


	3. Revealing Identities

_Author's Note: I apologize to anyone who has been waiting for this story. I thank you all who were waiting patiently. Now, we left off with the 3-younglings awaiting for their rides. Let's see where this continuation leads us. Enjoy..._

* * *

><p>"What's taking them so long?" Miko asked impatiently, tapping her shoe rapidly with her arms crossed. She pursed her lips, resembling a spoiled child. Turning her head, Miko glanced at Jack, resting her rugged physique. (Miko- Why is he ignoring me? He usually sighs and randomly comes up with something to calm me down.) Aided by disappointment, she loosened her arms and slouched a bit. Raf, searching in sense why the Bots would be late, looked at his right and caught Miko suddenly blank.<p>

"Hey, Miko...? What's wrong?"

"Huh...? Oh, nothing." Returning from her front-side, she indirectly examined Jack from the side of her eyes. She breathed out loud from her nose and cracked her fingers. Awkwardly, the Italian-youngster scratched his head and re-positioned his specs.

"Darn, my Moms' gonna go nuts. Where's Ratchet and Smoke?" Jack asked with a worried-tone.

"Maybe they forgot about us...Jack! They're probably drinking a pool of energon that they found conveniently, and not even remembering that they have to pick us up!" Miko reacted with slight irritation, almost yelling when ending her statement. Surprisingly disturbed, Jack just stared. The other boy gathered his hands behind him and slid opposite from the tension, implying he didn't want any involvement.

"Umm, well. If they're enjoying time off, then why don't you call Bulk-Head or something to come get us?" The employee of a fast-food restaurant, told the now, angrier Miko.

"Bulk! Is now on a mission, a mission, kickin' Decepticon butt! He's doing something important! Doesn't your Mom have a car?!"

"She's at work! You're with this dumb attitude since yesterday! I would hate for you to be the person to care for!" Jack knew he hit a soft spot. With all her might, the Rock-Star held in her tears.

"Bulk loves being my partner! Unlike you and Arcee always-"

"Woah, woah, woooaaaah...what's goin' on here? Did someone blow up something or set it on fire?" The newest recruit to the team, Smoke Screen, barged in, trying to steam off the bickering humans, still in vehicle-mode. Jack backed down, while Miko swayed the other direction, planting her hands on her hips.

"It's about time you showed up." She declared.

"What was the hold-up?" Raf asked. Ratchet scooted up front to 'intelligently' answer the question. Before he could speak, Ratchet's expectation came true. Smoke Screen opened his mouth first.

"We were helpin' out Optimus and the others to flunk out Star Scream and some Insecticons from Megatron's war-ship. Oh, it was crazier than the last episode I saw of 4-mutated turtles and a rat blowin' up the Kraa-"

"Aherm!" The young Auto-Bot shut his mouth softly, or 'trap', as Ratchet would put it, so he can describe what 'really' happened. "The reason for our tardiness was that I was guiding the others to avoid any traps. As you can see, only the radios in the base are functional; ours don't connect to their's. Possibly, because of the distance. Also, Smoke Screen hasn't acknowledged the location of this public school, so he wouldn't leave and **retrieve **you three sooner, until he heard a Con cry in agony from the speaker." The Medic's head-light twitched more than usual, mentally grimming at the other Robot with disgust.

"Hey, the boss hasn't allowed me to trash some baddies in a while. Of course I'd make a big deal about it."

Jack looked at the race car with a face that threw out 'You should be fired'. Raf ruffled in his pockets, walking towards the ambulance, and Miko? Let's just say, she was in pissed-off Lala Land.

"You had me waiting...for an hour, with this loser?!" Pointing to Jack, her eyes shot into Smoke Screen's, well, his head-lights anyway.

"Wait, hold on! You're the one who started the argument in the first place! You should've never mentioned-" Jack defended.

"Ehhhhp, ehp, ehp! I don't wanna hear nothing more. Smoke Screen, you take Miko."

"Whatever..." Miko slugged to the Auto-Bot and entered in the passenger-side. Heart-broken, Jack broke paths to Raf and the Doctor.

"Oh, Doc!" Smoke Screen spoke, as their engines ignited, and they traveled at Earth's speed-limit.

"[Grunt] What is it?"

"Should we tell them about our new friend before we head back to HQ?"

"What 'new' friend?" Raf interrupted.

"Not now. We'll introduce them later. For now, I have to resolve any messages Optimus has been sending me for any disturbance they've encountered." Miko smiled at the Medic's comment.

"You worry about him too much, and you always following anything he says. Do you have like, a 'crush' on him?" Her devious face even made her feel uneasy with the uncomfortable question she asked. Everyone remained silent; Raf blushed. And if Ratchet could, he would as well. He's been on Earth to know what the meaning of a 'crush' was. Although, not blushing, you can feel heat evolving from his metallic-skin. The warm seats created Jack to clear his throat, and Raf's fazed cheeks to darken. Smoke Screen started to drive faster; he felt a strange feeling.

"That's insane! Miko, where can you possibly gain such stupidity to think that?" Ratchet asked with pulsing anger.

"Hmm, just askin'." The clever girl rolled down the window to release the heat coming from her body. For the remaining ride, it was quiet. All you can hear outside were the rumbling vehicles and windy weather. The sun was shining dimly, with a hawk's squall here and there. Inside, were movements of feet and breathing with an occasional cough from either Raf or Smoke Screen. When they finally arrived, Ratchet was the first to transform back and walk quickly to his working area. The other Bot and humans dispatched until they laid eyes on their 'new' friend.

"Hey, aren't you that girl we met earlier? Stephanie, was it?" Fixing his glasses, Raf looked up.

"Yup!" Stephanie answered, with a salute for no apparent reason.

"Yeah! You also reminded me that I have to kill-!" Again, Raf and Jack restrained Miko.

"Man, doesn't anyone trust me?" About to laugh at that, Jack accidentally deleted his hold on Miko, giving her the run for the annoyance. She raced with her arms razored, ready to strangle.

_**[Famous Transforming Sound]**_

"WHAT THE?!" Surprised with horror, Miko tripped backwards and landed on her bottom. She picked at the floor beneath her, trying to find a mental path to glue this traumatizing event together. All she could do, was open her eyes and mouth in a frightful 'O'. "Wh-Who...w-who are you?"

"Like I said...I'm Stephanie. But you can call me...Freeze Flame!" She posed in a compromising position, showing off her lustrous shine. Offering assistance to the scared human-girl, Jack looked up.

"How long have you been here...on Earth?"

"Not too long."

"You mean since last night?" Smoke Screen corrected with a grin. He gained a nod. The youngest of the entire group walked towards the female Auto-Bot, with a comforting smile.

"I didn't know you guys could transform into humans. I think that's awesome." Freeze Flame blinked at the child, making Raf taint pink.

"We don't. She's apparently from the future. So, we all said hello, now yap it. The signal isn't responding and I believe I'm receiving a message from BumbleBee."

"Is Bee okay?!" Raf seemed concerned.

"Yes, yes, he's fine. Now, leave. All of you."

"Show more respect, Doctor." An older woman escorted out from her car, and joined the gathering. Jack sighed. Nobody heard her come in.

"My...apologies, Ms. Darby. Alot of stress has overcome my spark."

"I can see that. Jack, c'mon. You have an appointment tomorrow and I don't want you to complain of how tired you're going to be. Oh, why hello there, miss?"

"Hi-yah, Ms. Darby! Nice to meet ya'!" Freeze Flame lowered herself to greet the woman, introducing her name.

"Well, now your bike won't be the only robotic-lady around here, right?"

"Mom, her name is 'Arcee'."

"Arcee, shmarcee. Let's go, son. Miko, Rafael, you too." They all slanted and hesitantly grounded for the 'not alive' car. After they left, Freeze Flame finished tidying up her own dormitory and wen't to recharge. Ratchet was still preparing for anything, when Smoke Screen quietly tumbled in.

"Uhh, Ratchet? When are they coming back?"

"Soon. They've just evacuated with enough energon to last for a month."

"Alrighty...and umm, just wondering, do you really like..." The young Bot shuddered for a moment, telling himself of what might happen if he completed his question.

"Like what?"

"Do you like how quickly Ms. Darby can shut those kids up?" He giggled with doubt, and gulped. Ratchet was surprised from this remark, and laughed.

"Yes, I actually do. Human-Mothers have talent."

"Hehe, yeah. Uhh, goodnight." Smoke Screen began to walk away, waving his hand absently. The other agreed with just a sound and continued to work. All he could think about, was Optimus.

_**Peace...**_

_~Before you go~ Comments and +likes are always appreciated. Hope I satisfied your hunger, and left you craving for more. Thanks for reading... _


End file.
